Ransik
Ransik appeared in 2001 TV series called Power Rangers Time Force. Ransik is a former criminal mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He is the last criminal in the year 2001, the most powerful mutant of all, and is the (former) main antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force. Ransik was created from a chemical accident which occurred somewhat before the year 3000. Shunned by society, Ransik's heart grew colder and colder until he founded a criminal empire of rogue mutants and became their feared, deadly, powerful leader. During his time before becoming a criminal he stumbled upon the statues of three Orgs. Offering him power in exchange for freedom, Ransik agreed stating that if humans were their enemies then their goals were the same. The Orgs granted him incredible power in exchange for material to create bodies for themselves, resulting in his bone swords. Before this, however, whilst Ransik was still living on the streets, he was bitten by the mutant Venomark, and he was rescued by a kind-hearted Dr. Ferricks. Ransik then became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks which would keep him alive. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also stole his Cyclobot technology and built a whole army of robot foot solders. Ransik's plans involved commandeering the Cryo Prison and traveling back in time to take over with his army of mutants, which were captured by Time Force. He was thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. However, en route to the prison, Ransik was rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escaped and accomplished Ransik's goals, and also put Alex out of action for a long amount of time. In the year 2001, Ransik headed all his plans from the crashed prison and sent mutants out to destroy the Time Force Rangers, and would even go into combat himself sometimes. Later, Frax betrayed Ransik and destroyed all his serum. He revealed, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who had sworn revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company had begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found during Venomark's release. Ransik broke in and left Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually ran out of mutants to unfreeze, but managed to capture and reprogram Frax, taking with him Frax' all-powerful robotic creation, Doomtron, which Ransik planned to use to destroy the city. He forces Frax inside Doomtron and unleashes the giant robot to begin a mass assault on the city. During the assault, Ransik's Cyclobot army destroyed the Power Rangers' clock tower base. However, Ransik's plans were thwarted by the Rangers. They destroy Doomtron and Ransik loses his plan of taking over the city once and for all. He turns Nadira away, who had changed her attitude towards humans, and he goes on his own. Encountering the Rangers face-to-face, he engages them in a vicious combat, defeating them all one-by-one up to Wes, the Red Ranger, who duels with Ransik but they are both caught in a huge explosion, resulting in Wes being gravely injured and Ransik going after Jen, the Pink Ranger. Jen flees into a large warehouse and hides from a following Ransik, who accidentally injures Nadira. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. Nadira, using a baby she rescued, got Ransik to see humans weren't as bad as he thought as well. During Power Rangers: Wild Force, Ransik is shown to be willingly imprisoned in the future and came back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he had found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways showed a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs existence. He aided the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroyed their mutant half, but nearly died in the process. To the Rangers surprise when they return after destroying the Mut-Orgs, they find Ransik completely human, having been purged of his mutant nature by the same blast that purged the mutant halves of the Mut-Orgs. The Rangers, Nadira and Ransik are delighted by this turn of events and Ransik joins the party on the Animarium. However, he is not pleased to see Lucas and Nadira showing an interest in each other. Ransik thus became of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption for their actions. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: As the most powerful mutant of all, Ransik has strength far exceeding any monster or even his cohorts. He was strong enough to overpower the Mut-Orgs and Rangers easily. He could also send a metal box flying at Alex with a single kick. He could stop as kick from Alex, hold him sideways, and throw him forward very easily. * Durability: As the strongest mutant known, Ransik is immune to every attack that was thrown at him. Before the events of the series, he was able to have the Mut-Orgs copy his DNA to escape but was seemingly unharmed. Several strikes from the Red Battle Warrior, which also forced him to explode, had no effect. Multiple kicks from Alex as the Red Time Force Ranger struck him but did nothing. * Telekinesis: Ransik is able to lift objects and Rangers with his mind. * Weapon Projection: Ransik can pull weapons out of his limbs thanks to enhancements from the Mut-Orgs, most commonly from his knee, These weapons are created from his own bones. His most common weapon to draw is a large dagger. * Teleportation: Ransik can teleport himself to any location at will. * Extreme Martial Arts: Ransik is an expert hand to hand combatant, being able to overpower Alex during their confrontation in the first episode and all five Rangers during the final battle. * Expert Swordsman: Ransik is an absolute expert with his weapons, being able to easily overwhelm Alex during a fight with dagger vs Chrono Sabre. Arsenals * Dagger: Ransik can pull a large dagger out of his knee or anywhere from the body to act as his personal weapon in combat. ** Energy Empowerment: Ransik can charge up his dagger with blue energy and slash at his enemy with full force. This is his strongest attack as it seemingly killed Alex (whether he died or not is one of Time Force's main plot holes). Weaknesses * Venomark's Poison: Long ago, the monster known as Venomark infected Ransik with his poison. As a result, Ransik would die if not for a serum supplied by Frax on a daily basis. Even when it doesn't kill him, it severely weakens him to the point that he is unable to fight. He stops suffering from this weakness through unknown means when he returns in Wild Force. See Also * Don Dolnero Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Vernon Wells Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe